But you're popular and I'm, well
by finnikinoftherocks
Summary: College AU where Barry is popular and Iris is, well... a nerd! Completely OOC and random! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So this is a completely random fic because the wait until Season 2 is killing me so yeah!**  
 **Anyway, I just though - hey, wouldn't it be funny if Barry was the popular, cool one and Iris is the nerd!**  
 **DISCLAIMER : I own nothing**  
 **These characters are completely OOC - just a warning!**

Iris West sat patiently in her lecture, the only one taking notes and actually paying attention to the monotonous professor. Naturally, as with all her classes, the seat next to her was empty – her being the nerd and goody-too-shoes she was. Nothing had changed since high school – the only times people would ever talk to her was to get help or something from her. But she never let it get to her of course. Some people would just never be popular. Iris continued to diligently take notes while trying to ignore the chatter surrounding her and concentrate on her mind-numbing lecturer's words.

Just as Iris felt she was going to sleep the door swung open wildly, revealing an attractive face that Iris all too recognised from her high school years: Barry Allen. Barry was the complete opposite to Iris – popular, loud, athletic, attractive and to sum it up – a jock. All the girls adored him and Iris wouldn't be surprised if she was about the only girl he _didn't_ date in high school. He was the life of just about every party – not that Iris would know never going to one, or rather never being invited – and actually seemed like a decent guy. Ok, so maybe Iris had a _teensy_ crush on him – but just about every girl at school had fallen for him at some point or other.

The whole class fell silent and stared at Barry, including the professor who frowned and asked, "Mr Allen isn't it? Is there a reason for your unpunctuality?"

Barry looked at the professor for a moment before responding. "I apologise Professor Collins – can I call you Steve? Anyway, you see being the first day and all it is so difficult to manoeuvre the corridors and buildings that is college." While he was talking his face was decorated with his signature grin that had got him out of just about every problem in high school. Iris can remember teachers every time he was late (which happened a lot) or handed in an assignment late (also happened a lot), he would charm all the teachers and get away with it.

Today was no exception, the professor softening and letting him off with a warning after hearing the seemingly genuine apology. "Now let's see – it would seem that there's one seat left." The professor finally said motioning toward the empty seat next to Iris.

Iris narrowed her eyes at him as he looked at her, watching for his reaction. His cocky grin never wavering Barry made his way over to her, winking at a few of the girls he passed. The class continued to stare at him as their lecturer tried to get everyone's attention. Barry placed his books on the desk and sat in the seat, extending his hand to Iris. "Barry Allen."

Iris rolled her eyes but took his hand tentatively. "I know. Iris West."

"Nice to meet you Iris. Well I guess after that display the whole class would know my name."

Iris had to return his big smile. "Well yes, certainly but I also went to your high school."

Barry frowned. "Central City High?" Iris nodded. "No way – I would know if someone as pretty as you was in my grade."

Iris blushed slightly at his comment and looked down at her book. _Say something Iris_ , she thought to herself angrily. She looked back up at him and raised her eyebrows. "Barry Allen, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were flirting with me."

At this Barry looked shocked – as shocked as Iris was that she managed to say it. But after a second the smile returned to his charming face and he too raised his eyebrows. "You know better do you? So tell me, Iris, what was I doing?"

Iris couldn't help but notice that he had leaned a little closer and she panicked – her breathe hitching in her throat and her face turning red. She couldn't help but notice all the stares from other classmates – most directed at Barry but a few glares at her too. Just as she was about to say something – probably really stupid – the professor addressed them. "Mr Allen and Miss West, please keep the volume down."

Iris sighed in relief as Barry nodding at the lecturer. Under other circumstances she would have been mortified and ashamed for being scolded but she couldn't have been more grateful for the interruption as she awkwardly mumbled an apology, causing a few stifled laughs.

"Um, so did I miss anything important?" Barry whispered in her ear making her jump.

"Not really – just copy my notes."

"Great! Thanks by the way."

After another half hour of Barry copying Iris's notes while Iris tried to take notes (which was rather difficult with him sitting next to her), the class ended. As Iris was packing her things her path was blocked by Barry and a group of girls wanting to talk to Barry.

The first one – a beautiful brunette spoke first. "Hi, I'm Linda. These are my friends Sophie, Jasmine and Emily. You must be Barry. We've heard a lot about you." Her friends behind her giggled – looking to Iris like evil cheerleaders.

Barry smiled and gestured towards Iris. "Nice to meet you all. This is Iris."

Linda smiled at her – more of a grimace actually, the type of bitchy look Iris had grown used to over the years.

Linda looked again at Barry and continued to smile. "Anyway, there's this party tonight in my friend's room and we were all hoping you could join us and bring a few of your friends." The girls behind her giggled again.

 _So much for College being completely different to high school_ Iris thought painfully.

"Sounds cool."

Linda laughed. "Great, it starts at 10 and it's in room 271. Don't be late!"

With that Linda and her band of bitches walked off. Barry turned around to Iris. "Guess I'll see you there."

Iris looked up at him in shock. "What?" Great! – her voice sounded squeaky and scared.

"Well they said bring some friends and you _did_ help me take notes so I think you'll qualify. Besides it'll be fun."

"Umm.." _What the hell Iris? Barry's asking me to a freakin' party and all I can say is what and um?_

"Oh no! You have been to college parties before haven't you?" Iris blushed again and looked away. Barry gawked. "No way! Now you have no choice! You're coming! See you at 10." Barry ran off before Iris could respond – leaving her speechless.

Iris continued to gape at Barry's retreating form before she turned on her heel and raced back to her dorm to get ready for her first ever college party.

 **I might continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys,  
** **Firstly, massive apologies it took me so long to update - I'll try to update more regularly. Thank you to a the reviews and follows from the last chapter even thought that was like ages ago now.  
Tell me what you think of this chapter - it's just a fun fic I decided to write to help me cope with the super long wait until season 2. The characters are completely OOC!  
** **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except this story line.  
** **Without further ado - Enjoy!**

Iris maneuvered through the masses of (let's just say adventurous) young adults as she scanned the crowd for Barry. 20 minutes ago she had followed the seemingly never-ending stream of college students to this massive apartment and now the place was packed and uncomfortably hot. Iris squeezed past a couple who were making out and looked at all the unfamiliar faces again until she saw what she was looking for: Barry Allen. He was in his prime of course – seated on one of the comfy lounges surrounded by an ever-growing group of girls (and guys) who were laughing at everything Barry was saying. Iris rolled her eyes at all the girls that were hitting on him, which were – well - all of them.

All of a sudden Iris felt very self-conscious. Barry was the only person she recognised here that knew her name (which she wouldn't be surprised if he had forgotten) and apart from him – everybody seemed pretty occupied. Iris was still standing alone and awkwardly when Barry looked up and saw her. The world seemed to stop as he smiled his heart-wrenching grin and motioned for Iris to come join him.

A few of the girls who were with him snickered when they saw her. Iris blushed and frowned but then, remembering what her father said about having fun, she started approaching them. Iris would like to think she strutted over confidently but in reality, it was more of a nervous shuffle and before she even reached half way of the whopping 10 meters, some students ran in to her. They were now bearing empty cups – their previous contents all over the front of Iris. She glared at the couple who were stumbling around clueless, staring at their empty cups incredulously.

She glanced over to where Barry had been seated and noticed a noticed a bunch of girls laughing at her but Barry had disappeared. Iris sighed and rolled her eyes before storming out of the place – people giving her a wide berth.

The long walk back to her dorm was humiliating – for herself, of course, given the fact that everyone at the party was too drunk to care. She made a silent oath to not go to any more parties that Barry Allen invited her to but right now she was going to return to her dorm, have a long shower and sleep.

 _ **The next day….**_

Iris was nearly falling asleep in her first lecture – history _again_ with Dr Collins. Yes Iris tried hard to be good and pay attention but it was just so hard when the lecturer is boring teaching a boring subject. Just as she felt herself dozing off the door flew open and in entered… you guessed it – Barry Allen. The professor frowned at him as Barry made his way over to him and muttered a few quiet words before the professor nodded and smiled motioning for Barry to take a seat. _Unbelievable!_ Iris thought shaking her head.

Barry nodded and then made his way to take a seat. Unlike yesterday, there were plenty of spare seats so to say Iris was shocked that he chose to sit next to her again would be an understatement. When Barry was completely set up, Iris whispered at him angrily "you do realise you don't have to sit in the same seats at yesterday right?"

"And _you_ do realise that last night's party didn't wrap up until around 3 and you left at 11:30?"

Iris sighed. "Well I must say I'm shocked that you even noticed when I left – not even being there when I became the laughing stock. So I give you permission to sit with your besties – I won't be offended."

Barry pulled a face of mock insult. "Why that's a little harsh Miss West. Is it so implausible that I genuinely want to sit next to you?"

Iris rolled her eyes. "If you must know – yes it is. Someone like you doesn't just sit with someone like me unless they have to, or they want something. You didn't miss anything important so I don't have any notes you need to copy." And with that, Iris got up, and left the classroom.

Barry was no longer smiling or acting, instead he was gaping at Iris's retreating form in bewilderment. He ignored all the confused stares and glances and silently promised himself he would prove her wrong.

 _ **Later that evening…**_

Iris was sitting in her dorm studying while her roommate, Thea Queen, lounged on her bed reading magazines. Thea was always friendly and bubbly towards her – inviting her to movies and parties along with her friends (which Iris always declined) and attempting in vain to let her give Iris a makeover.

Iris was still a little shocked at her behavior earlier that day, normally she would have been ashamed for just leaving a class but that incident made her feel liberated and a little rebellious. Iris jumped as Thea slammed the book she was looking as shut and spun her chair around so she was facing her. "Get changed."

"What?"

"I said get changed. One of my girlfriends just gave me the password to a frat that starts in half an hour and you're coming with me so wear your skankiest dress."

Iris shook her head. "Firstly, I have an early class tomorrow and its 10 o'clock right now. Secondly, last night's party didn't go so well for me and two nights in a row is a little much. Third, I don't own any 'skanky dresses'. And fourth, I'm not a party person."

Thea stopped sifting through her cupboard frantically and turned to Iris slowly, her eyebrows raised. "Firstly, set an alarm or miss it – nobody cares, secondly, this party will be better because you're coming with me and there's basically a party on every night, third, I can give you one of my dresses and fourth, that can be fixed." Iris opened her mouth to say something but Thea shushed her. "No buts. Now, I think… aha!" She pulled a gold and expensive-looking not to mention short dress out of her cupboard. "Perfect! Put it on." She ordered.

Iris stared at the dress doubtfully, then back at Thea. "I really don't think-"

"Notice how I'm not giving you a choice. And wear these shoes."

After a few more minutes of protest Iris finally gave in and changed into the gold dress and monstrously high boots that Thea gave her. Truthfully, the dress fitted her perfectly, even though it was a tight fit and something Iris would normally never wear. Thea was wearing a tight little white dress and silver pumps and turned around when Iris asked her what she thought.

Thea smiled at Iris. "My work here is almost done. Sit."

 _Jeez this woman can be authoritive_ Iris thought as she did as she was told. She sat still as Thea applied layer after layer of makeups.

"Tah dah!" Thea said and informed Iris to look in the mirror.

Iris turned slowly and gasped. She looked like a completely different person. Iris had never been vain but she had to admit – she was pretty hot.

"This is like all those tacky chick-flicks where the nerd realizes for the first time that she's beautiful after some mascara, lipstick and blush." Thea said behind her.

Iris nodded, speechless and Thea laughed. "Come on Cinderella, we're gonna' be late."

Iris laughed as well and breathed nervously. "Okay, let's do this!"

 **Thanks for reading - hope you enjoyed. If you liked it please tell me. Have a great day!**


End file.
